


Emergency Program One

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has to record something for later on down the line</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Program One

It was during the third visit home for Rose. She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“You better come up for tea when you’re done, you”

He gave her a slight smile and nodded

“I will. Don’t want to get another slap”

“Shut-up” She giggled, giving him a slight push, then walked out the door of the TARDIS.

He waited a few minutes, then locked the door for good measure. He had told her he needed to recalibrate something in the TARDIS, but that was a lie, like so many other things he had told her. And so many other things he hadn’t. He walked off into another room looking for that old hologram recorder from the year 3030. It worked best with the inner workings of the TARDIS, the new-age fancy ones always seemed to get a bug and make the old box sick. Then he sat down on the floor in the room full of odds and ends and thought. He thought for a long time. He knew Rose would have his head for this later, but he needed to sort this out properly. Several mashed up pieces of paper later, he sighed, knowing it would never be good enough. He grabbed the latest one and set it up under the recorder, and clicked the on button. In the five second delay between the turn on and the record start, he took in a deep breath. He looked up and began.

“This is emergency program one. Rose, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated then it can only mean one thing, we must be in danger, and I mean fatal. I’m dead, or about to die any second with no chance of escape, and that’s okay, hope it’s a good death. But I promised to look after you, and that’s what I’m doing. The TARDIS is taking you home. And I bet you’re fussin’ and moanin’ now, typical. But hold on, and just listen a bit more. The TARDIS can never return for me. Emergency program one means I’m facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine, so this is what you should do. Let the TARDIS die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it, no one’ll even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years the world’ll move on, and the box’ll be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That’s all, one thing” He looked over to his right, knowing she’d have moved up to the console at that point. “Have a good life. Do that for me Rose. Have a fantastic life.” He clicked off the recorder with his remote, and integrated it into the TARDIS emergency settings. Then out he went, up to have a cup of tea with Rose Tyler and her mother.


End file.
